In general, vacuum cleaners are devices that suction dusts or foreign substances scattered on a surface to be cleaned by using a suction motor mounted in a main body to filter the dusts or foreign substances in the main body.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be largely classified into an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle that is a suction hole is integrated with a main body and a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle communicates with a main body through a connection tube.
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0053098 (Published Date: May 20, 2010) that is a prior document.
The vacuum cleaner includes a wheel for moving a cleaner body and a driving unit for driving the wheel. The vacuum cleaner detects rotation and translation motions of a movable member to control an operation of the driving unit.
In case of the vacuum cleaner as described above, since a structure in which the rotation and translation motions of the movable member are performed at the same time is provided, the structure may be complicated. Also, although the driving unit is moved by detecting a mechanical operation, actual movement of a user may not be accurately detected. Thus, it may be difficult to accurately move the cleaner body toward the user.